Did She Ever Care?
by Sook03
Summary: Did Alice ever really care about Bella?
1. The lies she told

I own nothing! So lawyers do not sue!

This is my spin on Bella's emotions when she not only lost Edward, but also Alice……

Did she ever care?

She said we were friends….

She promised to stay by my side…

She said we would be together forever…

Friends forever….

I should have recognized the lie.

What a stupid girl I was…!

Nothing in this world is forever.

Not those beautiful lies that he told me.

Not those smiles that made me melt.

Not those kisses that I would gladly give my life for.

Nothing.

I should understand this by now.

But I haven't.

Am I a masochist?

Do I crave the pain of being abandoned?

Do I secretly enjoy having my heart mangled beyond repair?

There is nothing left for me now.

No one left to cry for.

No shoulder to weep upon and to soothe my cries.

No one.

Now I am truly alone.

Did she even care?

She didn't say goodbye.

She must be glad to have me gone.

After all I'm just another distraction.

Another disappointment.

He was right; I'm not good for them.

Any of them.

I tear slips out of my eye.

I watch it fall.

Another tear escapes.

I watch it fall.

They merge to become one.

Two pieces of my heart.

Gone.

I won't see them anymore.

I try to see what hurts more,

Her never saying goodbye, or

He who threw me away once he was done for me.

Edward was right as always, I am too weak for them.

I'm sorry Alice.

I'm sorry that I wasn't good enough for you.

I really am.


	2. You are much too good for me

Again, I own nothing……….. This is dedicated to the first two people who actually reviewed my story….. Thank you!

I felt so numb.

I felt _empty_….

It was all for her….

All of this was for her…

My pain is negligible.

As long as……..

She's safe…. As long as she's safe…

That is all that matters.

"Edward" she whispers in that beautiful

Voice of hers.

She smiles up at me, her hands

wrapped around my neck.

I want to remain like this forever.

But nothing is forever.

She will die someday. And when that

Day comes I'll rush to meet her.

It'll be difficult - I can't die as easily

As a human love.

But I'll do anything to be there with you.

I'm too dangerous for you my Bella.

I can't risk your life.

I can't be that selfish.

You're too good for me.

I don't deserve you.

I can't and I never will.

You consider me a good , yet you're too blind

To see yourself.

You are the god here Bella.

You are the sun in my never ending midnight.

You are my reason for living.

This was all for you.

Can't you understand that all I do is hurt you?

This is all for you my love.

"You don't want me?"

As you say this, your voice is breaking.

"No." can you hear the anguish in my voice?

"Well, that changes things."

You honestly believe me.

Anguish tears through my chest.

You believe me.

_This must be done._

I can see you crumble, your sparkling eyes go flat.

You look dead.

My chest feels hollow.

_This is all for you Bella!_

_I spew even more blasphemous lies._

_I'm so sorry Bella-!_

_But this is all for you._

_This is all for you._

_I hope you live a long happy life my love._


	3. He's wrong

I own nothing. This is Alice's p.o.v. on when they left Bella.

*

Remember this is all for Bella's safety!

We're too dangerous for you Bella.

We can hurt you, and you know it.

But you don't care.

You don't care.

I love you Bella.

You're my best friend.

But best friends shouldn't be able to kill each other.

Best friends should be able to tell everything to each other -

But I can't Bella. The truth hurts.

He wants us all to leave, to leave you for your "safety."

He claims it's for the best.

He's wrong.

He's so wrong.

I'm going to miss you Bella.

I can see your lost empty face.

You're not our Bella anymore.

He's going to lie to you Bella.

And you're going to believe his lies.

His lies are going to kill you.

And their going to break us apart.

Jasper stiffens beside me, he's sorry Bella.

He's so, so sorry.

I hold his hand in mine, comforting him.

He gives me a weak smile. I try to smile, but I fail. Horribly.

He says that I can't say goodbye to you Bella.

He says that it's for your "own good," he says that it'll be a "clean break."

He's wrong.

So, so wrong.

It's time for us to leave, after all Edward's the mind reader, Edwards

Always right.

Edward is always right.

No he's not. I know this, we all know this.

We're cowards Bella, we're afraid of getting to attached to you.

We're afraid Bella.

It's time to go.

Bye, Bella.

I love you.

~ Not the best I have written, but I tried. Thank you to, xXxZellyxXx for the motivation. ~


	4. We don't break, we bend

I own nothing.

º

"Do you blame me?" Jasper's eyes never reach mine, but I can still see his "pain."

His eyes are fierce, and he's wallowing in self-pity.

I resent him.

He does not deserve a pity party.

None of us do.

"No."

What do I say? Yes, why couldn't you control yourself better.

"It wasn't your fault." Another lie. What's one more? I've already told one to protect him, what will one more do.

"I'm sorry," he says it loudly, as if trying to convince me. "I didn't mean too."

He never does. He treats them all the same.

He's pumping out regret, and sorrow, yet I don't care.

I search for Bella.

My eyes lock, and Jasper falls away.

Maybe this is why the divorce rate is so high.

People just stop bending.

But we don't break, we bend.

Flashes of lavender pillow cases, and soggy towels invade.

Bella is laying on her bedroom floor, and a hysterical cry escapes her lips.

The scene shatters any trust I may have in Edward.

He broke her.


End file.
